


There's no reason you're blushing like that

by maybe_im_tired



Series: fics with kid! sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food mention, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Kid!Patton, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, familial royality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: Patton decides to approach his older brother's crush after hearing so much about him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: fics with kid! sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183703
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	There's no reason you're blushing like that

Logan was looking through the glass of the ice-cream freezer, wondering if he should buy something for his mother to ease her bad mood, maybe get her some chocolate peanut butter.

“'scuse me?”

He looked down and saw a little kid around the age of six years old with glasses too big for his small face, tugging at his shirt.  
“Hey, where did _you_ come from?”

He kneeled down to the kid's height, and the boy stared at him with an adorable smile, “Are you Logan?”

“Um, yes.” He said, scanning the place around him for the kid's parents. “And who are you?”

“My name's Patton!” The kid beamed at him, and then tugged at his shirt more, “I want to tell you something.”

“Um, okay Patton. Go ahead!”

“I wanted to ask you, you're in high school, right?” Logan nodded and he continued, “Is high school hard? People say it's hard but I don't know.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Patton. Most think high school is hard but it’s actually very easy,” Logan assured gently and then had to bite the inside of his lips as not to laugh at the confused expression of the little boy. “But, I’d say you don’t have to worry about that yet, do you?”

_Who was this kid? And why was he so adorable?_

“High school is easy.” Patton repeated with a small frown before he seemed to remember something and broke into a blinding smile. “Um, I also wanted to say that I like you, and you seem really nice, like really really nice, and- and my brother said that your eyes are like the ocean but I don’t know what that means? Also he said your- your smile is very very pretty and that you can light up the whole room when you are in it, and- and look we have the same glasses, and that's so cool, which means I like you even more now-”

“What-” Logan blushed, not understanding what was going on.

But Patton just kept going, that kid spoke really fast when he wanted to. Still, he was so cute and Logan didn't want to shush him in fear of breaking his heart.

_Also, who was Patton’s brother, and how did he know Logan?_

“Okay, are you done?” He asked softly, once the boy stopped talking, Patton nodded with a huge grin. “Well, I want you to tell your brother that I said hi.” Patton looked around happily but his smile quickly faded and turned into a frown when he couldn't find his brother. 

Logan noticed it quickly, “Hey, was he with you? Don't panic, I will help you find him.”

Patton took his hand as they walked around looking for his brother, and Logan felt soft for this adorable kid all over.

Roman sighed in defeat, he knew that Logan wasn't going to let go of his brother until they found him, that nerd was stubborn like that, – _and also very cute but that was beside the point_ – plus he really didn't want Patton to get scared.

He turned the corner to meet them, “Here you are!”

“Rooomaaannn!” Patton let go of Logan's hand and ran towards his older brother and Roman hugged him tightly.

“I thought I lost you forever, cookie.”

Patton giggled as his brother picked him up and placed him in the shopping cart, “You're never running away from me again.”

“But I was with Logan,” Patton said and pointed excitedly at Logan, “He says hi!”

“Oh.” Roman turned to Logan and smiled sheepishly, “Hey, uh- Logan! Thank you for finding my little brother.”  
_Please don’t say anything about what he said, please don’t-_

“He was the one who found me actually.” Logan rubbed the back of his neck and smiled in a way that definitely didn’t make Roman blush a little, _nope_. “How come you never told me you have a cute little brother?”

Roman shrugged, “We don't really talk much, I guess it never came up. “

“Yeah, we should probably talk more,” he nodded, “i don't suppose you know the brother that Patton has been telling me so much about?”  
_Oh, no._

Roman's eyes widened and he swallowed, “Um, he probably meant Remus. They spend all their time together these days.”

“No, we don't!” Patton argued and Roman gave him a cookie to distract him, Patton took it eagerly.

“Oh, so there's no reason you're blushing like that?” Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked at Roman.

“Second-hand embarrassment, you know.” He said, rubbing his cheeks as if that would make them go back to normal. “Remus didn't want you to know that he had a crush on you.”

_What the fuck am I doing? Oh, god. I'm going to ruin a chance I never had in the first place._

“Oh, okay.” Logan said, he glanced back at his shopping cart, “I have to go now, it was nice seeing you here, Roman. You too, Patton.” He winked at Patton and Patton waved with a cheerful, “bye, Logan!”

“He is nice, Ro.” Patton said to his brother once Logan was out of sight, “I think I love him, too.”

~  
“You did what?” Remus exclaimed once they got home.

“Listen, Patton ran up to him and started telling him about how much I like him and I panicked.”

“You didn't have to drag me into this!”

“Believe me, I didn't want to.” Roman's shoulders slumped, he brought a hand to his face.  
_Maybe I shouldn't have told Patton that that was Logan when I saw him._

Remus pulled out his phone, “That's it, I'm telling him!”

“You're not!” Roman growled and snatched the phone from his brother's hand. “Wait, you have his number?”

“We're working on a school project together, of course I have his number.”

Remus snatched his phone back, “If he starts acting awkward around me because of what you said, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“I'm not even sure he believed me.”

“Great, call him or else I will. I need to pass this fucking class and it won't happen if my partner starts avoiding me.”

~

Logan found it hard to focus on the simplest of tasks, like cooking dinner for an instant. His mind kept wandering back to what the little boy told him.  
_You light up the whole room when you are in it._  
He blushed thinking about Roman's reaction when he confronted him about it. It was cute, _Roman_ was very cute. And if what Patton said was true, then he found Logan cute, too. 

“Why are you in such a good mood? “ His mother asked, taking a bite of the food he prepared. “You've been smiling nonstop for the past hour.”  
_Ooh._

“I finished up a project and I'm happy with how it turned out, do you want to see it?” he asked knowing that she didn't care enough to check on anything he made.

“Maybe later, I'm busy today.”

He finished washing the dishes and went to his room, just as he shut the door his phone started ringing.  
“Hello?”

The person on the other end coughed awkwardly, as if startled by his voice.

“Oh, hi Logan. Um- uh- this is Roman.”

Logan's confusion was replaced with happiness and warm, his faint smile growing bigger, “Oh, hey!”

“So, I- uh- wanted to tell you something.” Roman stumbled over his words, while Remus watched him from across the room rolling his eyes.

“Okay, I'm listening.”

_Why is he so calm and nice and his voice- Is it possible to love too much?_

“Roman, are you there?”

He took a deep breath, “So, about what happened earlier. Err, Remus doesn't actually have a crush on you, he-”

“I think you're a nice a guy and I like you, but not in that way, dude.” Remus shouted, and Roman glared at him.

“That's perfectly fine.”

“Okay, cool.”

“So, do you have any more brothers?” Logan joked, not wanting the conversation to end.

“What?”

“I mean, if it isn't you or Remus, and it definitely isn't Patton, then-”

“You're not going to let this go, right?” Roman groaned and attempted to hide his red face as if Logan could see him.

“Nope.”

“Fine, it's me. I'm the one who has a hopeless crush on you, are you happy?”

“Fucking finally!” Remus yelled in the background and Roman threw a pillow at him. 

“Very much so.” And he truly felt very happy. In fact, the constant smiling was starting to hurt his face. “So, do you want to go on a date with me?”

“What did you just say?”

“I asked you if you wanted to go on a date with me.”

“Oh, god. I thought I was imagining it.” Roman said, and Logan could hear the smile in his voice. “Yes, definitely!”

Patton was watching cartoons when Roman picked him up, kissed his face, and danced around the room while holding him. He giggled not understanding what was making his brother so happy but whatever it was, it made him happy too.


End file.
